The major objective of the proposed study is to identify and describe sex-related patterns underlying the selection of professors as role models. The study is also designed to determine the nature of the relationship between a student's achievements and his/her selection of a professorial model. College seniors will complete a questionnaire which asks them to nominate and describe the professor who has been most important as a role model; that is, the person who has demonstrated the kinds of commitments, shills, and qualities that the student values and would like to acquire. The study will be conducted at a woman's college (where equal numbers of male and female professors are employed) and at a comparable coed institution (which employes more male professors) in order to examine role model selection processes as a function of sex composition of faculty.